O Bairro de S Jumentino
by FireKai
Summary: O Bairro de S. Jumentino poderia ser um bairro normal, mas não é. Uma neta que quer matar a avó para ficar com a herança, um par de vigaristas, uma senhora rica, uma coscuvilheira do café, entre outros, irão animar este bairro. Oneshot.


**Olá a todos! Nesta história vão acontecer muitas coisas no Bairro de São Jumentino. Humor, Mistério e personagens boas, más e dúbias aparecerão nesta história. A história está dividida em partes, mas apenas terá um único capítulo, que engloba toda a história. A história foi originalmente escrita num dos meus fotologs. Podem começar a ler!**

**O Bairro de São Jumentino**

**Parte 1 – **A Família Torres

O Bairro de São Jumentino era igual a tantos outros em diversos aspectos, mas também bastante diferente do que se poderia considerar completamente normal.

Numa pequena casa pintada de amarelo, agora desbotado pelo tempo, viviam três pessoas. A velha Eugénia Torres, uma idosa de oitenta e cinco anos, vivia ali com a sua neta Susana Torres e o namorado da Susana, o Fábio Fontes.

Podia dizer-se que a sua vida era normal, mas não era. A casa aos poucos estava a cair de podre, mas a velha Eugénia recusava sair dali ou mesmo fazer obras. Ela era rica, muito rica, mas não queria gastar o seu dinheiro na casa, nem ir para outro lado. A neta Susana, por interesse, tinha-se aproximado da avó, já que era a sua única parente viva e esperava pacientemente que a velha batesse a bota, para ficar com todo o dinheiro da velha e deixar aquela vida miserável. O Fábio esperava o mesmo.

Só que há cinco anos que eles já viviam com a velha Eugénia e não havia sinais de ela estar mais abatida ou mais perto de estar com os pés para a cova, o que já estava a deixar os dois bastante zangados.

**Fábio:** Bolas, a tua avó tem uma saúde de ferro. O raio da velha nunca mais vai desta para melhor!

**Susana:** O que é que queres que eu faça? - **perguntou ela, zangada.** - Não tenho culpa da minha avó nunca mais morrer. Deve ser da comida que comeu quando era jovem. Era mais saudável e tal.

**Fábio:** Quero lá saber se era saudável ou não! Quero é o dinheiro!

**Susana:** Tu tem mas é calminha. Afinal, quem vai receber o dinheiro quando ela morrer, sou eu, a sua única parente.

**Fábio:** Mas estamos juntos, por isso vamos gastar o dinheiro juntos, não é? - **perguntou ele, sorrindo-lhe.**

**Susana:** Sim amorzinho... mas acho que ainda vamos ter de esperar bastante tempo até termos o dinheiro nas nossas mãos.

**Fábio:** Talvez não.

**Susana:** O que queres dizer com isso?

**Fábio:** Acho que já arranjei uma solução para os nossos problemas! - **disse ele.**

**Susana:** Que solução?

**Fábio:** Depois verás. - **disse ele, pensativo.**

**À hora do jantar...**

**Fábio:** Vá, fiquem as duas aqui quietinhas que eu vou buscar a sopa à cozinha. - **disse ele, sorrindo-lhes.**

A velha Eugénia olhou para a neta.

**Eugénia:** O que é que se passa com o teu namorado? Está todo simpático e até se ofereceu para fazer alguma coisa. Estará doente?

**Susana:** Claro que não, avó.

**Eugénia:** É que desde que vocês vieram morar comigo, quem sustenta esta casa sou eu, porque vocês não querem trabalhar, seus mandriões! - **disse ela, agitando a bengala.**

O Fábio entrou novamente na sala, trazendo dois pratos com sopa. Pousou um à frente da velhota e outro à frente da namorada dele. Voltou à cozinha e trouxe o seu prato com sopa.

**Fábio:** Espero que goste da sopa.

**Eugénia:** Claro que vou gostar. Fui eu que a tive de fazer!

**Fábio:** ¬¬ Pois, mas espero que goste na mesma...

**Eugénia:** Olha lá, diz-me lá verdade Fábio, tu andas metido nas drogas, não andas?

**Fábio:** O.o

**Susana:** Avó! Que ideia!

**Eugénia:** Foi só uma pergunta. - **disse ela, defendendo-se.** - É que ele está esquisito.

**Fábio:** Vá, fale menos e coma a sopa. - **disse ele, sorrindo-lhe.**

A velha Eugénia lançou-lhe um olhar curioso e depois pegou na colher. No momento em que ia pôr a colher na sopa, enganou-se e acertou na borda do prato, virando-o ao contrário e fazendo com a sopa se espalhasse pela toalha.

**Eugénia:** Ai, que desastrada que eu sou!

**Susana:** Deixe estar que eu limpo avó. - **disse ela, correndo até à cozinha para ir buscar um pano.**

**Fábio:** Já viu o que fez? Não pode ter mais cuidado? Estragou a sua sopa! - **gritou ele, irritado.**

A Susana entrou a correr na sala e começou a limpar tudo.

**Eugénia:** Calma jovem, também não é preciso ficares irritado. Até parece que tinhas posto veneno na sopa para eu morrer, mas por um acaso eu tive sorte e não comi a sopa e sobrevivi. - **disse ela, dando uma gargalhada.**

A Susana olhou para o seu namorado e percebeu tudo. Depois do jantar, a Susana arrastou o Fábio para a cozinha.

**Susana:** Que ideia foi aquela, Fábio? Tu puseste veneno na sopa, não foi?

**Fábio:** Foi.

**Susana:** Acho que a minha avó desconfiou... ou disse aquilo só na brincadeira.

**Fábio:** Ia dar resultado, mas ela teve sorte...

**Susana:** Tu és um burro! - **gritou ela.** - Não vês que assim viam logo que ela tinha sido envenenada e acabavam por chegar a nós, descobriam pistas e prendiam-nos?

**Fábio:** Não tinha pensado nisso...

**Susana:** Se queremos que ela morra mais rápido, tem de parecer um acidente.

**Fábio:** Está bem. Vou pensar noutro plano.

**Parte 2 – **A Família Castro

Para além da família Torres, no bairro de São Jumentino viviam mais famílias. Outra dessas famílias era a família Castro. A Zuleica Castro é a mãe de família e diz-se vidente, apesar de não ter poderes nenhuns. O seu marido, o Zé Castro, está desempregado há mais de dois anos e não parece querer ir trabalhar, nem pensa em procurar emprego. Por fim, a filha dos dois, Rita Castro, trabalha no café do bairro e é uma pessoa decidida e honesta.

**Zuleica:** Ó Zé, anda cá! - **gritou ela.**

O Zé apareceu à porta da sala.

**Zé:** O que foi?

**Zuleica:** Vai lá para o quarto e põe-te em frente ao computador. - **mandou ela.** - Sinto que hoje vou atender uma cliente famosa e por isso, quando ela disser o seu nome, quero que procures na internet e descubras tudo sobre ela, para eu fingir que adivinhei.

**Rita:** Lá estão vocês novamente com os vossos esquemas. - **disse ela, aborrecida.** - Será que não conseguem arranjar um emprego normal?

**Zuleica:** Assim não tenho de trabalhar muito e ganho dinheiro que chegue, filha.

**Rita:** Se o pai fosse trabalhar, já não precisavam de fazer estas figuras e andarem a enganar as pessoas.

**Zé:** Querida, tu sabes que eu não posso ir trabalhar. Sou alérgico ao trabalho. Fico logo com comichões se trabalho mais de uma hora.

**Rita:** És é um mandrião! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Se não fosse eu a contribuir com o meu ordenado para esta casa, o dinheiro que a mãe ganha não chegava e passávamos fome!

**Zuleica:** Querida...

**Rita:** Vou-me embora. Tenho de ir trabalhar, ao contrário de certas pessoas.

Ela saiu de casa. O Zé encolheu os ombros.

**Zé:** Ela tem sempre ideias sem jeito. Ir trabalhar... francamente!

**Zuleica:** Vai lá para o quarto que a minha cliente deve estar a chegar.

**Zé:** Já estou a ir!

Passados dois minutos, tocaram à campainha e a Zuleica foi abrir. Uma mulher loira platinada e com um casaco de peles estava à porta. Chamava-se Felícia Fontanelas.

**Felícia:** Bom dia. É aqui a casa da Madame Zuleica, a vidente?

**Zuleica:** É sim. Eu sou a vidente. - **disse ela.** - Já tinha previsto a sua chegada. Entre.

A Felícia entrou na casa.

**Felícia:** Então, já tinha previsto a minha chegada, era?

**Zuleica:** Claro. Eu tenho os poderes místicos ao meu dispor, para prever tudo.

**Felícia:** Ai sim? Bom, é isso que eu procuro. - **disse ela.** - Já deve saber que eu sou a Felícia Fontanelas.

**Zuleica:** Claro. Também consegui ver o seu nome. - **mentiu ela.**

A Zulecia tinha um microfone debaixo da mesa e o Zé ouviu tudo, começando a procurar na internet informações sobre a Felícia Fontanelas. A Zuleica, por sua vez, tinha um auricular escondido numa das orelhas, para que o Zé lhe pudesse transmitir informação.

**Zuleica: **Bom, vamos sentar-nos. - **disse ela, quando chegaram ao pé de uma mesa redonda.**

**Felícia:** Já deve saber porque estou aqui.

**Zuleica:** Na verdade não.

**Felícia:** Não? Mas não me disse que tinha grandes poderes? - **perguntou ela, desconfiada.**

**Zuleica:** E tenho. Só que não sou nenhuma metediça e não gosto de estar a prever os problemas das pessoas, a não ser que elas me peçam ajuda.

**Felícia:** Ah... estou a ver... bem, mas sabe, eu não acredito muito nestas coisas.

**Zuleica:** Ah.

**Felícia:** Quero que me prove que tem poderes.

**Zuleica:** Como queira. Quer que eu preveja alguma coisa?

**Felícia:** Sim. Por exemplo... que idade tenho eu?

A Zuleica mexeu as mãos por cima da sua bola de cristal, enquanto o Zé lhe dizia a idade.

**Zuleica:** Tem quarenta e um anos, mas parece só ter trinta e cinco.

**Felícia:** Bom, acertou... mas isso pode ter sido só sorte. - **disse ela, ainda desconfiada.** - Como é que se chama o meu marido, que faleceu há um ano atrás?

A Zuleica voltou a mexer as mãos e o Zé voltou a dar-lhe a informação necessária.

**Zuleica:** Chamava-se Albertino Fontanelas.

**Felícia:** Ah... sim, está correcto. - **disse ela.** - Então, uma última pergunta. Quantas casas de campo tenho eu?

Mais uma vez, o processo de falsa adivinhação repetiu-se.

**Zuleica:** Tem duas casas de campo.

**Felícia:** Ah! É verdade! Você tem mesmo poderes. Adivinhou tudo.

**Zuleica:** Claro. **– disse ela, sorrindo falsamente e pensou: **Ela também é burra. Se eu fosse dessas mulheres que lê todas as revistas cor-de-rosa, também saberia as informações que ela me perguntou através das revistas, mas pronto…

**Felícia:** B-bom... não estava preparada para isto. Pensei que talvez fosse uma charlatã... bom, preciso dos seus serviços, mas volto noutra altura.

**Zuleica:** Porquê?

**Felícia:** Tenho de pensar bem nisto. Afinal, os seus poderes são verdadeiros... bom, eu volto cá daqui a algum tempo.

A Felícia pagou a consulta e foi-se embora. O Zé saiu do quarto.

**Zé:** Acho que podemos sacar um bom dinheiro a esta tipa.

**Zuleica:** Vamos lá ver é o que é que ela quer que eu faça com os meus poderes.

**Parte 3 – **Plano para matar a velha Eugénia

No dia seguinte, o Fábio tentou fazer com que a velha Eugénia caísse das escadas abaixo, parecendo ser um acidente. Quando ela estava a descer as escadas, ele desceu-as a correr e deu um encontrão na velha. Só que ela tinha a mania de agarrar o corrimão com muita força, por isso não caiu.

**Eugénia:** Tem cuidado, Fábio! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - Ainda podia cair daqui abaixo!

**Fábio:** Peço desculpa. - **disse ele, mas na realidade estava zangado por o seu plano ter falhado.**

Mais tarde, o Fábio foi falar com a sua namorada, a Susana.

**Fábio:** Não consegui que a velha caísse das escadas abaixo. - **disse ele, aborrecido.** - Ela agarra-se com muita força ao corrimão.

**Susana:** Claro, querias o quê? Ela usa uma bengala. Às vezes tem pouca força nas pernas, por isso tem de se agarrar, não vá cair pelas escadas abaixo.

**Fábio:** Pois. Mas o meu objectivo era que ele caísse pelas escadas abaixo.

**Susana:** Não se pode acertar sempre. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros.** - Vá, começa a pensar noutra coisa.

Enquanto isso, na casa da família Castro...

**Zé:** Então, a loiraça ainda não disse nada?

**Zuleica:** Não. Mas ela há-de voltar.

A Rita suspirou.

**Rita:** Vocês não se cansam de tentar enganar as pessoas?

**Zé:** Até parece que és alguma santa, filha.

**Rita:** Não sou santa, mas ao menos trabalho para ganhar o meu dinheiro. - **disse ela.** - Qualquer dia, ainda se vão dar mal por enganarem as pessoas. Oiçam o que eu vos digo. Não é preciso eu ser adivinha para saber isso.

**Zuleica:** Ó filha, não agoires. - **pediu ela.**

**Rita:** Bem, eu vou mas é trabalhar, senão chego atrasada e a dona Deolinda começa logo a ralhar.

A Rita saiu de casa e foi até ao café do bairro, o Café do Coice, cuja proprietária é a dona Deolinda Pardal, patroa da Rita. A dona Deolinda tem sessenta e cinco anos, é viúva e é muito temperamental. Além disso, é muito coscuvilheira e gosta de saber a vida de toda a gente.

**Rita:** Bom dia. **- disse ela, entrando no café.**

**Deolinda:** Vá lá, hoje chegaste um minuto mais cedo. - **disse ela, olhando para o relógio.**

**Rita:** Eu também não me costumo atrasar. - **disse ela.**

**Deolinda:** Bom, isso é verdade, mas mesmo assim... - **disse ela, pensativa.** - Temos de preparar as coisas para a Festa de São Jumentino, que é já na semana que vem.

**Rita:** Ainda faltam cinco dias.

**Deolinda:** Está bem, mas mesmo assim temos de preparar as coisas. Quero montar uma barraquinha aqui à porta e quando as pessoas passarem aqui no bairro vêm logo consumir alguma coisa e eu ganho logo imenso dinheiro!

Ela riu-se.

**Rita:** ¬¬

Entretanto, no dia seguinte, a Felícia Fontanelas foi ver novamente a Madame Zuleica. O Zé pôs-se a postos no quarto.

**Zuleica:** Ora, cá está você. Já tinha previsto a sua chegada.

**Felícia:** Óptimo. Bom, estou convencida dos seus poderes e preciso da sua ajuda. **- disse ela.**

**Zuleica:** Claro. Diga então.

**Felícia:** Eu tive um filho... ou filha, nunca cheguei a saber. - **disse ela.** - Só que eu não tinha condições de o criar naquela altura... e então pedi à parteira que quando o meu filho ou filha nascesse, o deixasse à porta de um orfanato. Depois do parto, acabei por desmaiar e quando recuperei os sentidos, já o meu filho tinha sido deixado no orfanato.

**Zuleica:** E não sabe se é menino ou menina?

**Felícia:** Não. Na altura não quis saber nada. Nada mesmo. Eu não queria sofrer... depois, casei, enviuvei e agora tenho dinheiro. Fui procurar a minha parteira, mas ela já morreu. E assim fiquei sem informações sobre o meu filho ou filha.

A Felícia fez uma pausa.

**Felícia:** Quero encontrar o meu filho ou filha. Foi por isso que eu vim ter consigo. - **disse ela.**

A Zuleica ficou um pouco alarmada, mas recuperou rapidamente.

**Zuleica:** Estou a ver. Bem, localizar uma pessoa de que você nem sabe o sexo, nem nome, nem nada... é complicado...

**Felícia:** Mas consegue encontrar o meu filho ou não? Pago-lhe tudo o que quiser!

Ouvindo isto, a Zuleica sorriu.

**Zuleica:** Não se preocupe que eu encontro o seu filho desaparecido. Mas vai levar algum tempo.

**Felícia:** Quanto?

**Zuleica:** B-bom... um mês, talvez.

**Felícia:** Isso é muito tempo. Eu pago-lhe o dobro ou o triplo do que costuma cobrar. Já sei! Pago-lhe vinte vezes o que costuma cobrar se encontrar o meu filho em cinco dias.

**Zuleica:** Muito bem. Vou fazer esse esforço por si. Preciso é de saber que idade tem o seu filho.

**Felícia:** Há-de ter uns vinte e cinco anos.

Mais descansada, a Felícia foi-se embora. O Zé saiu do quarto.

**Zé:** Mulher, o que vais fazer agora?

**Zuleica:** Agora, agora só precisamos de arranjar alguma pessoa de vinte e cinco anos que se faça passar pelo filho da ricaça.

**Parte 4 – **Zuleica em Acção!

No dia seguinte, ao pequeno-almoço.

**Rita:** Não! Nem pensar!

**Zuleica:** Vá lá filha! Só tens de te fazer passar pela filha desaparecida da ricaça. É simples.

**Rita:** Eu não me vou meter numa confusão dessas! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Ela vai descobrir logo!

**Zuleica:** Claro que não.

**Zé:** Nós somos espertos!

**Rita:** Ai sim? Então e acham que ela vai logo acreditar? Ela vai querer um exame que comprove que eu sou mesmo filha dela. Nessa altura, ela descobre que é mentira e vamos todos presos. Não alinho nisso.

**Zuleica:** Filha, nós damos a volta, não te preocupes.

**Rita:** Já disse que não!

**Zé:** Ai é? Pois bem, nós arranjamos outra pessoa. - **disse ele.** - E se formos apanhados, dizemos que tu também fazias parte do plano e vais presa também.

A Rita olhou furiosa para eles.

**Rita:** Vocês nem merecem ser chamados de pais! Estão a fazer chantagem comigo! - **gritou ela, furiosa.** - Mas eu não cedo. E quando eu conseguir dinheiro para alugar um apartamento, saio de vez daqui!

A Rita saiu de casa, furiosa.

**Zuleica:** Também não era preciso ameaçares a nossa filha. - **disse ela.** - Mesmo que sejamos apanhados, não a podemos denunciar. Isso seria cruel.

**Zé:** Quero lá saber. Não quer colaborar, então pior para ela.

**Zuleica:** Temos de arranjar outra pessoa para fazer de filho ou filha da ricaça...

**Zé:** Olha, a Susana e o Fábio, que vivem com a velha Eugénia têm a idade da nossa filha. Talvez um deles alinhe na farsa.

**Zuleica:** A Susana não sei, mas o namorado dela não é boa rês. É capaz de aceitar. Vou falar com ele.

A Rita entrou nesse momento no café, com lágrimas nos olhos.

**Deolinda:** Então, o que se passa Rita?

**Rita:** N-não é nada.

**Deolinda:** Ó filha, conta-me que sabes que eu gosto de saber tudo.

**Rita:** Os meus pais estão cada vez piores! Já não os posso aturar.

**Deolinda:** O que se passou?

**Rita:** E-eu... não posso contar. Desculpe.

A Rita secou as lágrimas e foi buscar um avental. A dona Deolinda ficou a olhar para ela.

**Deolinda (pensando):** O que se passará com ela? Também, com uma mãe vidente, que eu aposto que é uma farsa e um pai que não quer trabalhar... pobre pequena.

Algum tempo depois, a Zuleica foi até à casa da velha Eugénia. Bateu à porta e a Susana veio abrir.

**Susana:** Bom dia dona Zuleica.

**Zuleica:** Olá querida. Então... vim ver a tua avó. - **disse ela, não querendo revelar à Susana o que realmente vinha ali fazer.**

**Susana:** Ah, entre. - **disse ela, dando passagem à Zuleica.** - Ela está deitada.

**Zuleica:** Deitada? Porquê?

**Susana (pensando):** É mesmo farsante. Se fosse uma verdadeira vidente, já saberia porquê. Aliás, não deixava que eu e o Fábio tentássemos matar a minha avó.

Ela suspirou e respondeu.

**Susana:** Por um mero acaso, claro, o chão do corredor estava molhado e ela caiu, mas (in)felizmente está tudo bem com ela. Está só a descansar.

**Zuleica:** Ah... bem, então vou falar com ela na mesma.

A Susana levou a Zuleica até ao quarto da velha Eugénia.

**Susana:** Bom, eu agora tenho de sair. Se for preciso alguma coisa, o Fábio está lá em baixo.

A Susana foi-se embora.

**Zuleica:** Então, como está dona Eugénia?

**Eugénia:** Eu agora estou bem. Só um pouco dorida. - **disse ela.** - Sabe, estou a ficar velha. E não tenho ninguém que me ajude.

**Zuleica:** Ora, tem a sua neta e o namorado dela.

**Eugénia:** Eles não ajudam nada. - **disse ela.** - Preciso de encontrar uma pessoa que tome realmente conta de mim e da casa.

**Zuleica:** Bom, se é isso que quer.

**Eugénia:** Faz-me um favor, Zuleica?

**Zuleica:** Claro.

**Eugénia:** Vou escrever aqui num papel um anúncio que quero que ponha no jornal, está bem?

A velha Eugénia escreveu tudo num papel.

**Eugénia:** Pronto, aqui tem o papel e o dinheiro para pôr o anúncio.

**Zuleica:** Certo. Não se preocupe que eu ponho o anúncio no jornal. - **disse ela.** - Agora tenho de ir. As suas melhoras.

A Zuleica saiu do quarto. Ainda pensou em não pôr o anúncio e ficar com o dinheiro, mas acabou por decidir que era melhor pôr o anúncio ou ainda criava confusão com a dona Eugénia.

Ela desceu as escadas e avistou o Fábio na sala.

**Zuleica:** Olá Fábio.

**Fábio:** Olá dona Zuleica.

**Zuleica:** Que bom que aqui estás. Tenho de falar contigo.

**Fábio:** Ai sim? Sobre o quê?

A Zuleica contou-lhe da farsa que queria que ele fizesse.

**Fábio:** O que é que ganho com isso?

**Zuleica:** Se ela pensar que és filho dela, tens direito à fortuna dela.

**Fábio:** Ah, mas isso já me agrada bastante. - **disse ele, sorrindo.** - Conte comigo, dona Zuleica.

**Parte 5 - **Nina

No dia seguinte, o Fábio foi falar com a Zuleica e o Zé sobre a farsa que eles iam montar para enganar a Felícia. A Zuleica tinha feito o que a velha Eugénia lhe tinha pedido e tinha posto o anúncio no jornal.

**Fábio:** Ora bem, então só tenho de fingir que sou o filho desaparecido dessa tal Felícia, certo?

**Zuleica:** Sim.

**Fábio:** Mas que história é que lhe vamos contar? Tenho de ter um passado fictício. Ela de certeza que vai querer saber disso.

**Zé:** Por isso é que estás aqui rapaz, para discutirmos como vamos abordar as coisas.

**Fábio:** Certo. Mas e se ela quiser fazer o teste para ver se é minha mãe?

**Zuleica:** Ora, é fácil. Quando o teste estiver pronto, vamos logo a correr buscá-lo à clínica e alteramos os resultados que estão escritos no papel, para que mostre que o Fábio é filho dela. - **explicou ela.**

**Fábio:** Espero que isso resulte.

**Zuleica:** Bom, vamos lá discutir umas ideias.

Enquanto isso, a dona Deolinda ainda estava de olho na Rita, que estava lá a trabalhar no café.

**Deolinda (pensando):** O que será que a rapariga teve ontem? Aqueles pais devem ser uns pais horríveis... bem, se ela não se quer abrir comigo, não a posso ajudar.

No dia seguinte, começaram a aparecer várias raparigas e mulheres em casa dos Torres.

**Susana:** Mas o que é isto? - **perguntou ela, abrindo a porta e vendo seis pessoas à porta.**

Uma rapariga loira deu um passo em frente. Chamava-se Nina Alves.

**Nina:** Viemos por causa do anúncio do jornal.

**Susana:** Mas que anúncio? Não pusemos anúncio nenhum no jornal!

Nesse momento apareceu a velha Eugénia por detrás da Susana.

**Eugénia:** Ora, ainda bem que apareceram várias pessoas.

**Susana:** Avó, afinal o que é isto?

**Eugénia:** Elas vieram por causa do anúncio que foi posto no jornal a meu mando. Quero alguém que cuide de mim e da casa.

**Susana:** Avó! Isso é uma parvoíce! Estou cá eu e o Fábio.

**Eugénia:** Vocês não fazem a ponta de um corno! Eu é que tenho de fazer tudo. Por isso, eu acho que preciso de alguém para tomar conta de mim. Agora não atrapalhes.

A Eugénia puxou a Susana para o lado.

**Eugénia:** Bom dia a todas. Façam favor de entrar.

As seis entraram e seguiram a Eugénia até à sala.

**Eugénia:** Vou falar com cada uma de vocês na cozinha. Quem é que foi a primeira a chegar?

Uma mulher gorda levantou-se e seguiu a dona Eugénia até à cozinha. Depois dela, seguiram-se as outras cinco.

Enquanto isso, a Susana foi falar com o Fábio para o quarto.

**Susana:** Já viste isto?

**Fábio:** Bom, a velhota fartou-se de fazer tudo sozinha. É normal.

**Susana:** Não interessa! Se vem mais alguém cá para casa vai ser uma complicação.

**Fábio:** Pois, nisso tens razão. Assim vai ser mais difícil matar a velha parecendo que foi acidente...

Passou-se o dia. No dia seguinte, a velha Eugénia reuniu a Susana e o Fábio.

**Eugénia:** Já escolhi a nova empregada. Entra.

A Nina entrou na sala.

**Eugénia:** Esta é a Nina Alves e vai ajudar-me e cuidar da casa.

**Nina:** Olá.

No momento em que viu que a Nina era a nova empregada, a Susana passou logo a não gostar dela.

**Parte 6 – **Um amor antigo

No dia seguinte, era o dia da festa de São Jumentino. A Zuleica tinha posto uma barraca de vidência à porta da sua casa. A dona Deolinda tinha posto a tal barraquinha com comida em frente ao seu café.

Várias pessoas andavam ali pela rua e havia várias atracções. Na casa dos Torres...

**Nina:** Quer ir dar uma volta, dona Eugénia? - **perguntou ela, atenciosamente.**

**Eugénia:** Quero. Eu adoro esta festa. - **disse ela.** - Vamos lá.

Elas iam para sair de casa, quando a Susana e o Fábio apareceram.

**Susana:** Nina, onde é que estás a levar minha avó?

**Nina:** Vou levá-la a dar uma volta.

**Susana:** Ora, nem pensar! Ela tem de estar em casa!

**Eugénia:** Eu é que sei!

**Susana:** Você pode apanhar uma constipação e morrer! - **disse ela. Depois percebeu que isso até seria vantajoso. **- Quer dizer... vá, vá.

A Eugénia olhou desconfiada para ela e ela e a Nina saíram de casa.

**Susana:** O que é que vais fazer hoje, Fábio?

**Fábio:** Tenho coisas para fazer. - **disse ele.** - Até já.

Ele saiu de casa rapidamente.

**Susana:** Onde foi ele? Que chatice! Deixou-me aqui sozinha!

O Fábio foi ter com a Zuleica e o Zé.

**Fábio:** Então, a ricaça ainda não apareceu?

**Zuleica:** Não. Ela há-de aparecer hoje, por isso tens de estar a postos.

A Nina e a velha Eugénia estavam a ver uma barraquinha com bugigangas.

**Nina: **Olhe este colar, não é bonito?

**Eugénia: **Sim, para pessoas jovens como tu é bonito.

**Nina: **Mas é caro... bem, não tenho dinheiro para ele. - **disse ela, encolhendo os ombros. - **Paciência.

**Eugénia:** Eu compro-o para ti.

**Nina:** Não! Nem pensar! - **disse ela, rapidamente.** - É muito caro. Não.

**Eugénia:** Mas eu compro o colar na mesma.

**Nina:** Já disse que não. Guarde o dinheiro para coisas para si e para a sua neta.

A Eugénia sorriu-lhe. A Nina era exactamente o oposto da Susana.

Enquanto isso, a dona Deolinda estava com a Rita na barraquinha de comida.

**Deolinda:** O que é que será que o Fábio está ali a falar com os teus pais?

**Rita:** Nem quero saber.

**Deolinda:** Estás mesmo zangada com eles.

**Rita:** Dona Deolinda, se quer saber as coisas, seja logo directa. - **disse ela.** - Estou zangada com eles porque eles são péssimos pais. São uns charlatães.

**Deolinda:** Ah, bem me parecia...

Entretanto a Nina e a Eugénia chegaram perto da Deolinda e a Rita.

**Eugénia:** Olá.

**Deolinda:** Eugénia, vá lá, saíste de casa finalmente.

**Eugénia:** É. Agora tenho aqui a Nina, que me acompanha.

Nesse momento, a Deolinda e a Eugénia viram um velhote que se vinha a aproximar.

**Deolinda:** Ah!

**Eugénia:** Não pode ser!

**Deolinda:** É o Eustáquio Alberto!

**Nina:** Eustáquio Alberto?

A Rita aproximou-se da Nina e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido.

**Rita:** Era um homem que foi disputado pela dona Eugénia e a dona Deolinda quando elas eram mais novas. Mas depois foi-se embora para os Estados Unidos. A dona Eugénia refez a vida, mas a dona Deolinda decidiu ficar solteira.

**Nina:** Ah, um amor antigo...

O Eustáquio Alberto aproximou-se delas.

**Eustáquio:** Olá. Eugénia, Deolinda, bonitas como sempre.

As duas velhotas ficaram a olhar para ele.

**Deolinda:** Então, voltaste?

**Eustáquio:** Sim. Voltei e vou viver aqui neste bairro.

**Deolinda:** Ai que o meu coração não aguenta!

A Deolinda desmaiou e a Rita teve de a agarrar.

Ao longe, o Fábio olhou por acaso para ali.

**Fábio:** Bem, devia era ter sido a outra velha a desmaiar, a ver se batia a bota, mas pronto...

Nesse momento, a Zuleica viu a Felícia a aproximar-se.

**Zuleica:** Fábio, é ela!

O Fábio pôs-se a postos. O Zé saiu dali rapidamente.

**Felícia:** Olá Madame Zuleica. - **disse ela.**

**Zuleica:** Olá.

**Felícia:** Então, já tem a informação que eu quero.

**Zuleica:** Claro. Já tenho a informação e melhor, eu descobri o seu filho e ele está aqui. - **disse ela.** - É este rapaz! O Fabiano Fontana.

**Fábio:** Fabiano? Eu chamo-me...

**Zuleica:** Fabiano! - **disse ela, olhando aborrecida para ele.** - O teu nome é Fabiano.

O Fábio compreendeu que se era uma farsa, era melhor não usar o seu nome verdadeiro.

**Zuleica:** Ele é o seu filho desaparecido!

**Felícia:** A sério? Meu filho!

A Felícia abraçou-o.

**Felícia:** Tenho tantas coisas para te perguntar.

**Fábio:** Eu respondo tudo... mãe...

A Felícia sorriu-lhe.

**Felícia:** Meu querido, apesar de tudo, quero que faças o teste de ADN. **– disse ela, abanando a cabeça.**

**Fábio:** Está bem.

**Parte 7 – **A Rita sai de casa

A Rita e o Eustáquio Alberto levaram a Deolinda para dentro do café. A Nina e a Eugénia seguiram-nos. Pouco depois, a Deolinda voltou a si.

**Deolinda:** Ai... estive a sonhar. Sonhei que o Eustáquio Alberto tinha voltado e... ai! Cruzes Credo! Tu estás mesmo aqui!

**Eustáquio:** Claro que estou.

**Deolinda:** Isto é muita emoção no mesmo dia. - **disse ela.**

**Eugénia:** Hã Deolinda, o coração ainda bate forte pelo Eustáquio, heim?

A Deolinda corou imenso.

**Deolinda:** Não digas isso, Eugénia!

A Eugénia riu-se e o Eustáquio Alberto ficou a olhar para elas.

A Nina ficou a falar com a Rita.

**Nina:** Este bairro parece animado.

**Rita:** Lá isso é.

**Nina:** Vives aqui há muito tempo?

**Rita:** Sim. Desde que nasci. Vivo com os meus pais, infelizmente...

**Nina:** Ora, não digas isso. - **disse ela.** - Deve ser bom ter pais... eu nunca conheci os meus...

No dia seguinte, o Fábio foi falar com a Rita.

**Fábio:** Sabes, devias participar do plano para ficar com o dinheiro da ricaça.

**Rita:** Não quero saber disso!

**Fábio:** Devias querer saber. Os teus pais estão metidos nisto.

**Rita:** Já disse que não me interessa!

O Fábio aproximou-se da Rita, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

**Fábio:** Podíamos ser bons amigos.

**Rita:** Não quero ser tua amiga. - **disse ela.** - Além disso, tu estás a aproximar-te demais. A Susana não vai gostar disso.

O Fábio afastou-se.

**Fábio:** Tudo bem. Adeus.

Ele foi-se embora. Mais tarde, a Rita foi falar com os seus pais, o Zé e a Zuleica.

**Rita:** Vocês têm de desistir desse plano absurdo!

**Zé:** Nem penses!

**Zuleica:** Filha, com isto, vamos ficar ricos!

**Rita:** Vocês estão a iludir uma pessoa cujo único objectivo é a felicidade junto de uma pessoa que perdeu há muitos anos. A tal ricaça só quer encontrar o filho ou filha. Vocês não têm o direito de a enganar desta maneira!

**Zuleica:** Não sabes o que dizes!

**Rita:** Sei muito bem! Vocês são uns vigaristas! Tenho vergonha que sejam meus pais!

**Zé:** Então sai daqui! Sai da nossa casa! - **gritou ele.**

**Rita:** Pois é o que vou fazer!

A Rita correu para o seu quarto, pôs as suas roupas numa mala e desceu rapidamente.

**Zuleica:** O que vais fazer?

**Rita:** Vou-me embora!

**Zuleica:** Filha, o teu pai estava a ser precipitado.

**Rita:** Não quero saber. Adeus!

Ela saiu da casa.

**Zuleica:** Zé, olha o que fizeste!

**Zé:** Ela é uma ingrata. Depois de tudo o que fizemos por ela!

**Zuleica:** Coitada...

A Rita foi até ao café da Deolinda.

**Deolinda:** Então, o que é isso Rita?

**Rita:** São as minhas malas. - **respondeu ela.** - Saí de casa.

**Deolinda:** A sério? Conta-me tudo.

A Rita contou o que se tinha passado.

**Deolinda:** Ah, aldrabões de uma figa!

**Rita:** E agora não tenho onde ficar...

**Deolinda:** Ora, ficas na minha casa. De qualquer maneira, sou eu sozinha. Tenho um quarto vago.

**Rita:** A sério? Oh, muito obrigada. - **disse ela, abraçando a Deolinda.**

**Deolinda:** Não tens de quê, minha querida. És muito boa para os pais que tens. - **disse ela. **- E vai saber-me bem ter companhia.

**Rita:** Isto é, até você conquistar o Eustáquio Alberto e depois vão viver juntos e ele vai aquecer-lhe os pés quando estiverem a dormir.

**Deolinda:** Ó filha, isso é que era bom! Mas ele tem os pés muito gelados. - **disse ela.**

**Rita:** Tem?

**Deolinda:** Q-quer dizer... é o que diziam quando ele e eu éramos mais novos... claro que eu nunca dormi com ele nem nada disso!

**Rita:** ¬¬ Claro, claro...

Enquanto isso, na casa dos Torres, a Nina estava a arrumar a cozinha, enquanto cantarolava. O Fábio olhou para ela e ficou a vê-la cantar, enquanto quase se babava. A Susana apareceu ao seu lado.

**Susana:** Acorda, paspalho.

O Fábio virou-se para ela.

**Fábio:** O que foi?

**Susana:** Espero que não estejas a pensar atirar-te à Nina. - **disse ela, ameaçadoramente**. - Tu sabes muito bem que tu és meu!

**Fábio:** Eu sei, querida.

**Susana:** Espero bem que saibas. Se tu me trais, vais arrepender-te, podes ter a certeza!

**Parte 8 – **A Nina salva uma vida

No dia seguinte, o Fábio decidiu que era hora da velha Eugénia bater as botas de uma vez por todas. Então, ao pequeno-almoço, ele pôs queijo estragado no prato dela sem que mais ninguém visse. O queijo tinha um aspecto normal, mas não era.

O Fábio, a Susana e a Eugénia começaram a tomar o pequeno-almoço, enquanto a Nina os observava. A dada altura, depois de comer o queijo, a Eugénia começou a tossir.

**Susana:** Então avó, o que foi?

A Eugénia agarrou-se à barriga.

**Eugénia:** Dói-me a barriga.

**Nina:** Eu vou fazer-lhe um chá. Pode ser que a dor de barriga passe.

**Susana:** Não é preciso chá nenhum. - **disse ela.** - É normal você ter dores. Já não é nova.

**Eugénia:** Eu sei, mas mesmo assim, dói-me muito...

O Fábio quase sorriu, perante o sofrimento da Eugénia.

**Nina:** Eu vou fazer o chá.

**Susana:** Já disse que não! - **gritou ela, levantando-se.** - Não me desobedeças!

**Nina:** Você não manda em mim! A minha patroa é a sua avó, não é você! -** gritou ela, zangada.**

A Susana ficou vermelha de fúria. A Nina ignorou-a e foi para a cozinha fazer o chá. Alguns minutos depois, voltou com o chá para a sala.

**Nina:** Aqui tem. Ainda lhe dói muito a barriga?

**Eugénia:** Sim. Parece que cada vez é pior.

**Nina:** Então beba o chá, que pode ser que passe.

A Eugénia bebeu o chá. A Susana olhava furiosa para a Nina. O Fábio mantinha-se paciente. Passados uns minutos, a Eugénia continuava mal.

**Nina:** Eu acho melhor chamar uma ambulância para a levar ao hospital. Pode ser alguma coisa grave.

**Fábio:** Não é preciso uma ambulância. - **disse ele, rapidamente.** - Daqui a pouco a dor deve desaparecer naturalmente.

**Susana:** Claro. Esta rapariga é que é uma alarmista do pior.

**Nina:** Eu estou é preocupada com a sua avó, coisa que você não está!

**Susana:** Ora, como te atreves, sua anormal! - **gritou ela, furiosa.**

**Nina:** Anormal é você!

O Fábio entrepôs-se entre elas, não fossem elas começar a brigar.

**Fábio:** Tenham lá calma.

**Eugénia:** Nina, é mesmo melhor chamares a ambulância.

**Nina:** Claro. É para já.

Ela foi buscar o telefone e começou a marcar o número, mas a Susana tirou-lhe o telefone da mão.

**Susana:** Já disse que não!

**Nina:** E eu disse que ia ligar!

A Nina fechou a mão e deu um murro com toda a força na cara da Susana. A Susana deu um passo atrás, a Nina tirou-lhe o telefone das mãos e marcou o número.

A Susana, com a cara vermelha, olhou furiosa para a Nina, mas ela já estava a terminar o telefonema.

**Nina:** Já está. Eles vêem já.

**Susana:** Tu vais pagar por isto!

**Nina:** Ai sim? Pois se quer lutar, eu luto. Fui criada num orfanato. Tínhamos poucas coisas e havia pessoas como você, egoístas e que queriam tudo para elas. Eu tive de lutar com algumas crianças para poder brincar com alguns brinquedos. Asseguro-lhe que dou uns bons murros e pontapés.

**Susana:** Hunf, sua selvagem...

A Susana saiu da sala. Dez minutos depois chegou a ambulância. A Eugénia foi levada e a Nina acompanhou-a. Fizeram-lhe exames e detectaram a causa do mau estar. Depois medicaram a Eugénia e mais tarde ela pôde voltar a casa.

**Nina:** Peço imensa desculpa. Não sei como é que o queijo estava estragado...

**Eugénia:** Não faz mal querida. Salvaste-me a vida. Se tivesse ficado com aquele mau estar por muito mais tempo, não iria resistir.

A Eugénia sorriu-lhe.

**Eugénia:** E tens bons reflexos. É bem feito que a Susana tenha levado um murro.

Algumas horas mais tarde, a Felícia foi buscar o Fábio a casa do Zé e da Zuleica, para eles irem fazer o teste de ADN.

Chegados à clínica...

**Fábio:** O teste tem de ser mesmo feito com sangue?

**Felícia:** Porque é que perguntas?

**Fábio:** Porque não gosto de agulhas e sangue e isso tudo... não posso dar só um cabelo meu e pronto?

**Felícia:** Acho que é possível. Vou informar-me.

Ela foi falar com uma recepcionista e voltou pouco depois.

**Felícia:** Pronto, é possível fazer o exame só com cabelo. Se é o que tu queres...

Pouco depois a Felícia foi levada para uma sala e o Fábio para outra. Saíram de lá com um saquinho transparente com um fio de cabelo cada um e entregaram-no a um dos cientistas.

**Cientista:** Ora bem, aqui estão as vossas amostras, um cabelo de cada um. **– disse ele, pegando nas amostras.**

**Felícia:** Quanto tempo vai demorar até sair o resultado?

**Cientista:** Por ser para si, dona Felícia, que pagou bem pelo serviço, demorará apenas 10 dias.

**Parte 9 – **A decisão da Eugénia

Passaram-se cinco dias. A Zuleica foi falar com a Rita.

**Zuleica:** Filha, tens de voltar para casa.

**Rita:** Não, não tenho.

**Zuleica:** Foi tudo uma precipitação, querida.

**Rita:** Não quero saber. Quero afastar-me de todos os vossos esquemas.

**Zuleica:** Está bem. Não tens de te meter neles. Voltas só lá para casa.

A Rita abanou a cabeça.

**Rita:** Desculpa mãe, mas não. Eu fico aqui a viver com a dona Deolinda até arranjar casa.

**Zuleica:** Pronto, se é essa a tua decisão, eu compreendo.

Algum tempo depois, o Eustáquio Alberto entrou no café para falar com a Deolinda.

**Eustáquio:** Olá Deolinda, minha flor.

A Deolinda corou.

**Deolinda:** Eustáquio, o que queres? Queres um cafezinho?

**Eustáquio:** Não. Quero convidar-te para jantares comigo hoje à noite.

**Deolinda:** Eu? Hoje?

**Eustáquio:** Sim. Quero levar-te a um restaurante finíssimo.

**Deolinda:** B-bom... não sei...

A Rita aproximou-se da Deolinda.

**Rita:** Vá dona Deolinda. Eu tomo conta do café.

**Deolinda:** Pronto, está bem.

Nessa noite, os dois foram jantar fora ao restaurante "Cozinha Xique".

**Eustáquio:** Deolinda, todos estes anos, senti a tua falta.

**Deolinda:** A sério?

**Eustáquio:** Claro. Perdi muito tempo... Deolinda, o que achas de nós vivermos juntos?

A Deolinda engasgou-se.

**Deolinda:** Vivermos juntos?

**Eustáquio:** Claro.

**Deolinda:** Era o que eu mais queria.

**Eustáquio:** Então, vamos viver juntos, minha querida!

Em casa dos Torres, eles tinham terminado de jantar. A Eugénia tinha feito questão de que a Nina se sentasse à mesa com eles.

**Susana (pensando):** Que descaramento. A empregadeta a comer connosco à mesa! Onde já se viu? Hunf.

A Nina levantou-se para tirar os pratos da mesa.

**Eugénia:** Susana, ajuda a Nina.

**Susana:** Eu? Era só o que faltava! Está a pagar-lhe, por isso ela que trabalhe.

**Eugénia:** Faz o que te digo!

**Susana:** Já disse que não! - **gritou ela.**

**Nina:** Deixem estar. Eu levo tudo sozinha.

A Nina apressou-se a levar os pratos e o resto da loiça dali para fora.

**Eugénia:** Susana, tu não fazes nada do que te digo!

**Susana:** Não me chateie.

**Fábio:** Vá, não discutam. Não vale a pena.

Pouco depois, a Susana, o Fábio e a Eugénia foram ver televisão.

**Nina:** Eu vou deitar-me.

**Eugénia:** Já?

**Nina:** Bom... amanhã tenho de me levantar cedo.

**Eugénia:** Bem, à hora normal.

**Nina:** Não... é que às seis da manhã vou fazer voluntariado na associação de apoio aqui na cidade. Eles estão a precisar de pessoas para ajudar e eu ofereci-me como voluntária.

**Susana:** Queres é ter uma desculpa para passares a manhã toda nisso.

**Nina:** Não. No máximo, às dez da manhã estou de volta.

**Eugénia:** Ora, se é por uma boa causa, não te preocupes com as horas.

**Nina:** Obrigada. - **disse ela, sorrindo.** - O meu sonho era ter dinheiro para poder ajudar várias instituições e orfanatos. Como vivi num, sei bem pelo que passam lá e o que faz falta.

**Susana:** Baboseiras. Pobres são pobres e mais nada. Os orfanatos estão cheios dessas crianças nojentas. Não gosto nada desse tipo de gente.

**Fábio:** Eu também não.

**Nina:** Não deviam falar assim! - **disse ela, zangada.** - Lá por que vocês tiveram uma boa infância, não devem desdenhar na infância dos outros, principalmente quando essa infância é má.

**Susana: **E quem és tu para me dizer o que eu devo dizer ou não? - **perguntou ela, desdenhosamente.**

A Eugénia tossiu. Todos olharam para ela.

**Eugénia:** Tomei uma decisão.

**Fábio:** Que decisão?

**Eugénia:** Face ao grande egoísmo da minha neta Susana e, sendo que a minha fortuna é grande, acho que ela deve também ser usada para ajudar outras pessoas. - **disse ela.** - Não vou esquecer os laços de sangue, é claro, mas mudei de ideias quanto ao testamento.

**Nina:** Testamento?

**Eugénia:** Sim. Amanhã vou mudar o meu testamento e vou deixar metade do que tenho à Susana e a outra metade à Nina.

**Susana:** O quê?! - **gritou ela, levantando-se.** - Não pode fazer isso, avó!

**Eugénia:** Faço o que quiser. O dinheiro é meu. E agora, vou deitar-me. Até amanhã.

E saiu da sala. Logo de seguida, a Nina saiu dali também.

**Parte 10 - **Revelações

No dia seguinte, a Eugénia acordou por volta das nove da manhã. Quando se levantou, viu que a Nina lhe tinha deixado um recado num papel.

"Não quero que a sua neta fique privada do que lhe é reservado por direito. Não mude o testamento. Não vale a pena deixar-me nada. Obrigada na mesma. Eu hei-de conseguir ajudar os outros à minha maneira."

**Eugénia:** É boa rapariga... por isso é que vou mesmo mudar o testamento.

A Eugénia desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço. A Susana já estava levantada.

**Susana:** Então, já mudou de ideias quanto ao testamento, certo?

**Eugénia:** Não. Eu vou mudar o testamento ainda hoje. É só tomar o pequeno-almoço e ir ter com o meu advogado. Como o escritório dele é perto, até vou a pé. Faz bem andar a pé.

**Susana:** Avó, você não pode fazer isso! Você mal conhece a Nina. Ela é uma interesseira!

**Eugénia:** Interesseira és tu. E o teu namorado também. - **disse ela.** - Se não fosses da família, não levavas de mim nem um centavo.

A Susana saiu dali furiosa. Pouco depois, a Eugénia terminou o pequeno-almoço e saiu para ir ter com o seu advogado.

**Susana (pensando):** Não vou deixar que a herança seja repartida. Nem pensar! Se a minha avó morrer antes de alterar o testamento, vai tudo para mim. Por isso... adeus avó!

A Susana saiu de casa e entrou no seu carro. Era um carro velho, porque a Eugénia não tinha dado muito dinheiro à Susana para o comprar. A Susana fez-se à estrada. Passado uns minutos, avistou a Eugénia. Ela ia a atravessar a passadeira.

**Susana (pensando):** Perfeito. É agora que ela vai desta para melhor!

A Susana acelerou e foi em direcção à Eugénia a toda a velocidade. Mas antes do embate do carro, a Eugénia deixou cair a bengala no chão e desequilibrou-se, caindo para trás. O carro da Susana passou a milímetros da Eugénia.

**Susana (pensando):** Raios! Se ela não tivesse caído, eu teria acertado nela!

A Eugénia levantou-se e atravessou o resto da passadeira.

**Eugénia (pensando):** Credo, aquele condutor ou condutora quase me matou. Foi uma sorte eu ter caído para trás...

A Eugénia fez o seu caminho, chegou ao gabinete do advogado e mudou o testamento. Alguns dias depois, a Zuleica e o Fábio foram à clínica buscar os resultados do teste de ADN, antes que a Felícia se lembrasse de ir lá. Assim eles podiam alterar o resultado.

**Fábio:** Bom dia, vinha buscar o meu teste de ADN.

**Recepcionista:** E em que nome está?

**Fábio:** Em nome de Fábio... quer dizer, Fabiano Fontana.

A recepcionista procurou os dados no computador.

**Recepcionista:** Lamento mas o seu teste já foi levantado por Felícia Fontanelas, a outra parte que fez o teste.

**Fábio:** Ah... bem, obrigado...

A Zuleica e o Fábio saíram da clínica.

**Fábio:** E agora? Vamos ser descobertos!

**Zuleica:** Não sei bem o que fazer. Vamos voltar para o bairro e falamos com o Zé também.

Meia hora depois, a Zuleica, o Zé e o Fábio juntaram-se no café da Deolinda para falarem. A Deolinda e a Rita iam olhando para eles.

**Zé:** Deviam ter ido lá mais cedo.

**Zuleica:** Não vale a pena pores as culpas em cima de nós. Temos é de pensar em como escapar da fúria da Felícia.

**Fábio:** O que é que ela pode fazer?

**Zuleica:** Bem, pode entregar-nos à polícia por fraude.

**Fábio:** Eu não quero ir preso!

Nesse momento, entrou no café a Felícia. A Zuleica, o Zé e o Fábio ficaram pálidos ao vê-la.

**Felícia:** Ah, estão aqui. Precisava de falar com vocês. - **disse ela, falando para a Zuleica e o Fábio.**

**Zuleica:** J-já foi buscar o resultado do teste?

**Felícia:** Já.

**Fábio:** Ah, então já sabe tudo...

**Felícia:** Sim, sei de tudo mesmo. - **disse ela.** - E tenho muita coisa para vos dizer.

Nesse momento, o Fábio deu um passo em frente.

**Fábio:** Dona Felícia, perdoe-me pelo que fiz! A culpa é da Zuleica e do marido dela! Eles é que me obrigaram a mentir e a enganá-la! - **disse ele, apontando para o Zé e para a Zuleica. **- É tudo culpa deles! E o cabelo que foi para análise nem era meu! É da filha deles, a Rita, que está metida nisto também!

A Rita saiu de detrás do balcão, furiosa.

**Rita:** O que estás a dizer? Isso é mentira! Eu não estou metida em nada!

**Fábio:** O cabelo usado no teste é teu!

**Rita:** Não é possível! - **disse ela.** - Espera... naquele dia em que passaste a mão pelos meus cabelos... tu tiraste-me um cabelo e usaste-o!

**Fábio:** Eu não tinha motivo para isso.

**Rita:** Claro que tinhas! Assim não podiam provar que estavas metido no esquema da falsificação do teste, porque tu não tinhas usado o teu cabelo para o teste. Assim, iam acusar-me a mim!

O Fábio recuou um passo. O seu plano tinha sido descoberto. Nesse momento, a Felícia falou.

**Felícia:** Mas... então... como é possível? O teste deu positivo! Os dois cabelos foram analisados e são compatíveis.

A Felícia olhou para a Rita.

**Felícia:** Tu... és minha filha!

**Parte 11 - **Morte

**Rita:** Não pode ser! Eu não posso ser sua filha. A minha mãe e o meu pai estão aqui!

**Felícia:** Zuleica, afinal o que é isto?

A Zuleica ficou pálida.

**Zuleica:** B-bem...

A dona Deolinda saiu de detrás do balcão.

**Deolinda:** Conta a verdade, Zuleica!

**Zuleica:** Não há nada para contar!

**Rita:** Dona Deolinda, você sabe a verdade?

**Deolinda:** Sei sim. - **disse ela.** - Há vinte e cinco anos, tinham a Zuleica e o Zé casado e estavam a tentar ter um filho, mas não conseguiam. E então eu sugeri-lhes que adoptassem uma criança. Eu conhecia um orfanato e levei-os lá. Tu tinhas apenas uns meses. E pronto, eles adoptaram-te e o segredo ficou entre nós os três. Mas agora, estava na altura de tu saberes.

**Rita:** Então... não são mesmo meus pais...

**Deolinda:** Ó filha, agora até deve ser um alívio. Se eu soubesse que eles iam ser tão maus pais, nem os tinha levado ao orfanato.

**Felícia:** Então, és mesmo minha filha. Oh, querida!

A Felícia abraçou a Rita.

**Felícia:** Temos tanta coisa para falar, querida. - **disse ela. Depois virou-se para a** **Zuleica, o Zé e o Fábio. -** Quanto a vocês, vou processar-vos por me terem tentado enganar!

**Deolinda:** E eu vou testemunhar contra vocês se for preciso.

**Zé:** Ora, não queria encontrar o seu filho desaparecido? Pois bem, graças a nós, encontrou.

**Felícia:** ¬¬ Deve pensar que é esperto, não? Vocês vão passar uns bons anos na prisão!

A Zuleica e o Zé entreolharam-se e saíram do café a correr. O Fábio ficou.

Fábio: Eu estou inocente. - disse ele.

Deolinda: Não acredito.

Rita: E eu também não! Tu fizeste tu para não seres incriminado, mas és tão culpado como os outros!

Em casa dos Torres, a Susana tinha ido até à cozinha, onde estava a Nina.

**Susana:** Sabes, és mais esperta do que pareces.

**Nina:** Desculpa? O que queres dizer com isso?

**Susana:** Enganaste-me bem. Pensei que fosses uma pobretanas humilde, simplória e burra, mas não. Conseguiste dar a volta à minha avó.

A dona Eugénia ia para entrar na cozinha, mas ficou à porta a ouvir a conversa.

**Nina:** Eu não fiz nada.

**Susana:** Fizeste sim. Conseguiste dar-lhe a volta e agora metade da fortuna dela vai passar para ti. Deves estar ansiosa para que ela morra de vez.

**Nina:** Isso não é verdade! Eu gosto muito da dona Eugénia.

**Susana:** Deves é gostar da conta bancária dela!

**Nina:** Não fales assim de mim! Eu não sou como tu! - **gritou ela.**

**Susana:** Ai não?

**Nina:** Não. Tu só pensas em dinheiro. És uma parva e gananciosa! Tens a mania de que és melhor que os outros, mas não és!

**Susana:** Tu é que vieste meter-te onde não eras chamada. A fortuna devia ser só minha!

**Nina:** A culpa disso não é minha.

**Susana:** Claro que é. Com essa cara de burra e sonhos idiotas, conseguiste convencer a minha avó. - **disse ela.** - Mas agora, eu vou esperar e vou conseguir que a minha avó mude o testamento outra vez, deixando tudo a mim.

A Nina parecia furiosa.

**Nina:** Só pensas em dinheiro!

**Susana:** Claro. Eu tive de aturar a minha avó durante muito tempo. Achas que foi por gostar dela? Claro que não! Eu queria era o dinheiro dela! - **gritou ela.** - E sabes que mais? Se ela não fosse tão sortuda, já teria morrido há muito tempo.

**Nina:** O que queres dizer? Tu... tentaste matar a tua avó?

**Susana:** Achas que te vou responder que sim? O que posso dizer é que ela sofreu muitos acidentes... mas teve sorte.

A dona Eugénia estava pálida. A sua própria neta tinha tentado matá-la. Afinal os acidentes eram intencionais. Nesse momento, ela agarrou-se ao peito e caiu no chão.

Ouvindo o barulho, a Susana e a Nina correram até à porta e viram a dona Eugénia no chão.

**Nina:** Oh, dona Eugénia!

**Susana:** Não morra avó! Não morra antes de mudar outra vez o testamento!

A Nina aproximou-se da Eugénia, sentiu-lhe a pulsação e depois encostou o ouvido ao peito da idosa.

**Nina:** Ela... ela morreu.

**Parte 12 - **Final

A Susana saiu de casa, transtornada com o que tinha acontecido. Afinal, quando queria que a avó vivesse para mudar o testamento, ela morreu. A Susana foi rapidamente até ao café, pois o Fábio tinha dito que ia para lá.

Quando ia para entrar, ouviu o Fábio a falar e teve o impulso de ficar parada. O Fábio tinha-se aproximado da Rita.

**Fábio:** Rita, minha querida. Tens de acreditar em mim. Estou inocente. Gosto bastante de ti.

**Rita:** Não gostas nada! A tua namorada é a Susana.

**Fábio:** Eu nem gosto dela. Só estou com ela por pena, mais nada. Ela é uma rapariga parva, ciumenta e burra.

A Susana ficou vermelha de fúria.

**Fábio:** Se me quiseres, eu largo-a já hoje!

**Susana (pensando):** Ai é? Pois bem Fábio, agora vais ver o que acontece.

A Susana saiu dali rapidamente.

**Rita:** Não me chateies, Fábio. Vai-te embora daqui!

**Fábio:** Mas eu amo-te!

**Deolinda:** Vai-te já embora rapaz! Tu queres é dinheiro! Agora que sabes que a mãe dela é rica, queres aproveitar-te disso.

**Rita:** Fora daqui!

**Fábio:** Vais arrepender-te disso. - **disse ele.** - Eu ia ser a melhor coisa que te podia acontecer.

O Fábio saiu do café.

**Felícia:** Minha querida, não te preocupes. Eu vou processá-los aos três e mete-los na prisão!

**Rita:** Não. Não faças isso. - **pediu ela.** - O Zé e a Zuleica... a bem ou a mal, criaram-me... não quero vê-los presos.

**Felícia:** Mas...

**Rita:** Eu sei que eles fizeram mal, mas por favor, perdoe-os.

A Felícia suspirou.

**Felícia:** Se é isso que queres...

**Rita:** E perdoe ao Fábio também. Ele é muito ganancioso.

**Felícia:** Está bem. Não vou fazer nada agora. Mas vou tê-los sobre olho. Se eles continuarem a enganar pessoas, faço com que eles vão parar à prisão!

O Fábio regressou a casa, mas quando entrou a Susana vinha a trazer uma mala consigo.

**Fábio:** Para que é essa mala?

**Susana:** É tua.

**Fábio:** Minha?

**Susana:** Sim. Tem aqui a tua roupa. Agora, pega nela e desaparece daqui para sempre!

**Fábio:** Mas porquê? O que se passa?

**Susana:** Ouvi o que disseste à Rita no café. - **disse ela. **- Com que então estás comigo por pena é? Pois bem, fora daqui!

**Fábio:** Ai é? Está bem! De qualquer maneira, não passas de uma pobretanas! Só vais ser rica quando a tua avó morrer. És patética. Ela ainda é capaz de viver mais uns vinte anos e nunca mais vês dinheiro nenhum!

A Susana sorriu.

**Susana:** Bem, andas desinformado, sabes? A minha avó morreu hoje! E, apesar de só ficar com metade da fortuna, tornei-me muito rica.

O Fábio ficou pálido.

**Fábio:** A sério? B-bem... perdoa-me pelo que disse!

**Susana:** Isso querias tu. Agora que te cheira a dinheiro, já mudaste de opinião, não é? Pois bem... fora daqui!

A Susana lançou a mala contra o Fábio e empurrou-o porta fora.

**Susana:** E nunca mais voltes!

E fechou-lhe a porta na cara.

**Fim!**

**Destino das Personagens:**

**Zuleica Castro e Zé Castro:** Tiveram de mudar de profissão. A Zuleica tornou-se empregada doméstica e o Zé foi trabalhar para as obras. Agora levam vidas honestas, até porque a Felícia está de olho neles.

**Susana Torres:** Ficou rica, comprou uma boa casa e um bom carro e mudou-se do bairro de São Jumentino. Agora está rica e feliz. A Nina ainda tentou provar que ela tentou matar a avó, mas não conseguiu e a Susana continuou com a sua vida. Para ela, o crime compensou… isto se tivesse feito tudo bem para concretizar o crime.

**Nina Alves:** Também ficou rica. Usou uma parte do dinheiro para ajudar várias instituições. Tentou provar que a Susana tinha tentado matar a avó, mas não conseguiu. Agora está em África a fazer voluntariado.

**Recepcionista da Clínica e Cientista da Clínica: **Continuam a trabalhar na clínica e agora até estão a sair juntos.

**Dona Eugénia Torres:** Morreu. Fim para a pobre velhota.

**Senhoras para o anúncio para o emprego: **Tiveram de procurar outro emprego, porque a vaga ficou para a Nina.

**Fábio Fontes:** Vendo que os seus golpes não estavam a resultar e sem ter para onde ir, o Fábio tornou-se prostituto e a Felicia perdeu-lhe o rasto.

**Felícia Fontanelas e Rita Castro/Fontanelas:** A Rita foi viver com a mãe verdadeira numa enorme mansão e agora estão a dar-se muito bem, tentando reviver o tempo perdido.

**Albertino Fontanelas: **Morreu e agora está noutro lugar qualquer, céu, inferno… debaixo da terra, etc.

**Deolinda Pardal e Eustáquio Alberto:** Vivem juntos e estão felizes. O Eustáquio Alberto começou a usar meias quando ia para a cama, por causa dos pés gelados. A Deolinda deixou de ser tão coscuvilheira.

**E assim, mais uma história chega ao fim. Espero que tenham gostado. Mandem reviews!**


End file.
